


Stuffed to the Brim

by Shhbequiet



Series: Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bondage, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Rings, Creampie, Dildos, Double Penetration, Fisting, M/M, Magical fleshlight, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn, Quadruple Penetration, Quintuple Penetration, Stuffing, Subspace, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Triple Penetration, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Dream gets stuffed full and fucked out of his mind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160219
Comments: 34
Kudos: 998
Collections: MCYT





	Stuffed to the Brim

**Author's Note:**

> what a _filling_ conclusion to this series.

Sapnap had asked Dream to make two more fleshlights, one for himself and the other was sent to George. A total of five now existed, the thought made Dream shiver. 

Currently, Dream lay on the bed. Sapnap had bought some leather cuffs for him along with a blindfold. His arms rested next to his hips where his wrists were attached to his ankles with the cuffs. His feet were planted firmly on the bed, knees bent thanks to the short chain between the cuffs. 

He was bare naked safe for the bondage and blindfold. He could hear Sapnap shuffling around and listened as George said something over the phone.

"Are you doing okay? The cuffs aren't too tight are they?"

Dream perked to attention, "I'm good, excited." 

Sapnap laughed, "Always so eager aren't you? I don't know how excited you'll be about this once we start though." 

Dream's eyebrows pinched in confusion, he knew this was punishment but he hardly doubted he wouldn't enjoy whatever they had in store. 

"You ready Dream?" Sapnap asked, done with his preparations. 

"Yes, always ready." He confirmed. 

He felt something cold and rubbery slip over his cock. "Yah! What's that?" 

"It's a cock ring," Sapnap started. "I've been thinking and I realized that you always get to cum whenever you want, so George and I will be doing whatever we want to you and you just have to endure it." 

Dream whined. He was right of course, nothing ever stopped him from cumming and he craved the overstimulation. He's never experimented with orgasm denial though. He gulped, he had no idea what they were planning to do with him. 

"Before anything, we better stretch you out." Sapnap pushed two lubed fingers in at once, he knew he didn't need to start with one anymore. 

Dream let his mind wander, after all the crazy stuff they'd done, stretching was nothing but a small appetizer. Sapnap added a fourth finger, Dream noted. Usually he stuck with just three, he must have a lot planned then.

"Okay, I think he's good. Can you see okay, George?" Sapnap looked up to where the phone rested on the bedside table, tilted to see Dream's entire body. 

"Yeah, I see him, he's beautiful." He replied back. 

Dream blushed at the words but he knew he wasn't lying. All bare skin and pretty legs, even though he couldn't see, he knew he looked good. 

Sapnap grabbed one of the toys and pushed in, he must have signaled for George to do the same because he followed shortly after. Dream sighed, savoring the stretch. Multiple cocks in him was nothing new but he still moaned at the feeling. 

They didn't move, just using the toys as cock warmers for now. Sapnap slid another toy over Dream's cock and he cried out. Usually he would've cum by now with so much filling him, but he _couldn't_ , so he restored to thrusting up slightly, the cuffs minimizing his leverage. 

"Wow, you look gorgeous like that, nothing but a cocksleeve, huh?" Sapnap's voice echoed through his fuzzy head. 

He nodded in agreement. He was just a toy, made to take cock. He felt something press against his hole, his _real_ hole. He tensed briefly before he swallowed the toy, it was one of the new dildos they had gotten recently. 

He panted harshly, four cocks filled him now. His hole spasmed rhythmically. He felt gentle fingers prod him, his head was so cloudy, he couldn't tell if they were at his real hole or one of the toys. 

They pushed in, four at once. He sobbed, they were stuffing one of the new toys. He didn't know who they belonged too, so many things stuffing him, it was too hard to differentiate. A thumb popped in alongside them, and the hand curled up in a fist, thrusting slowly. 

"Hnnng!" Dream whined loud as he was fisted. Was that even accurate enough to describe what was happening to him? He was completely stuffed full, no way he could take anymore. 

He was wrong. 

Another dildo was shoved in, slow and steady. He cried, tears forming around his eyes, he was _so full_. His body shook and quivered as sudden vibrations started. It wasn't just a regular dildo that was in him now, it was a _vibrator_. 

A hand appeared on his stomach, stroking over the bulge that had formed there. 

"God, look at that. Can you even tell what's inside you?" Sapnap's words carried though the room. "Three cocks, a dildo, a vibrator, and _my fist_ are inside you and you're just desperate to cum." 

Dream nodded shakily, tongue rolling out as he gasped and moaned over and over. He couldn't even speak, pleasure clouded his mind. He felt euphoric, nothing could make him feel better than this. 

Trusts made him keen, cocks now battering against his sore prostate. His mouth couldn't close, high and needy noises escaped him with no resistance. His body squirmed against his restraints, not able to move. Cum rushed through him, plugging him up even further. 

The toys stayed on their cocks, still stuffing him, but now the fist and vibrator moved. Pushing in and out at a punishing pace. Dream felt tears rush down his face at the overwhelming sensations, he begged with slurred speech. It was too much, _not enough_. He needed to _cum_ , thighs stretched to their limit as his body thrashed on the bed. 

"Good boy, taking this so well." Someone said, he didn't know who, mind too foggy to focus. 

The trusting blended together, they must have gotten hard again and had been fucking their toys because Dream felt another flood of cum fill him up. 

He could barely breathe, hole stretched wide, cocks stuffing him. He begged and pleaded between choked out gasps. 

Suddenly, the toy covering his cock was removed. He sobbed at the loss of something filling him up, but then the cock ring was pulled off and instantly his hips were bucking up and cum splattered on his stomach reaching up to his neck.

He thanked them over and over, _finally_ getting that relief. The fleshlight was placed back on his cock and he came again, this time inside of himself. 

He whined and moaned and whimpered as they used him all night. No breaks to be had as they always had something to fuck into him, their cocks, the toys, a fist, sometimes even grabbing the blob on his cock and jerking him off with it. 

By the time they stopped, he was a complete mess, high in subspace and happy to be used. They pulled everything out slowly, loads of cum leaking out of him onto the sheets. 

Sapnap kissed him gently as George cooed praises over the phone. He was cleaned and fed small fruits and water. Sapnap curled over him, spooning his fucked out body, he brought the phone over so George could look at Dream's blissful face. 

After a long time of silence, where the two thought he was sleeping, Dream's raspy voice spoke out, "I love you, guys." 

They smiled, speaking in unison, "We love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of you have expressed your disappointment with the ending of this series but don't fret! I've decided to do a nsfw oneshot fic, so if you'd like to request something then head on over!  
> [Oneshot Fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656692)
> 
> edit: chapter 6 is a little bonus chapter for this fic!


End file.
